1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to monitoring and analyzing service related user or customer experience over time in a given real-life environment and more particularly, to doing so in accordance with a predefined classification based on a hierarchical model of human needs. Additionally, embodiments of the invention further provide measures for improving the aforementioned experience based on the analysis.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The importance of user experience or customer experience from a business value point of view cannot be overestimated. Many commercial and governmental organizations are trying today to put more focus on analyzing and describing the experience in both quantitative and qualitative measures so that the user or customer experience may be improved resulting in a higher level of user or customer satisfaction which leads in turn to more repeat business and a higher wallet share. This form of analysis and description is usually being carried out by studying questionnaires filled up by users of services relating to the customer or service experience.
Currently, some modeling tools are known to be used by consultants and design firms. Some of known modeling tools include mind-maps and ‘service blueprinting’ that are being used to develop the experience as a layer within the service development. However the current tools lack structure and further they do not provide a good quantitative framework for evaluating metrics of the experience as a whole.
One of the drawbacks of currently available traditional service model stems from the fact that they focus on modeling the service in terms of “delivery”. Thus, while the delivery methods and practices may be well documented, the experience itself is not explicitly documented. This is, because, among other things, no common language is known to enable the documentation in a non-textual manner, of sequences of user or customer experience.